How muggles say goodbye
by The.Malfoy.Rose
Summary: A cute little Dramione fanfic. please review and please be nice :


**Hi, so you know the drill: I don´t own Harry Potter or muggle London or Abercrombie and Fitch (sniff) or elevators and their damn buttons ;) I wish I owned Draco though… oh well. This is just a little Dramione drabble. I know it´s a bit fast but oh well; it´s just a one-shot anyway. YAY! REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!**

"Alright Granger, admit it; you want to kill me."

"No, DRACO. I don´t. The Ministry said that all pure-blooded students shall be introduced to the Muggle-world, now quit whining and push the damn button!" Hermione Granger whispered frustrated to a reluctant Malfoy. They were in muggle London and she was showing him how to use an elevator to get down from where they had come with a portkey.

"I think this is a trick."

"PUSH THE DAMN BUTTON!"

"ALRIGHT!" he shakily approached the button with his finger… and pressed it.

The doors slid open and the two entered.

"Bottom floor Draco."

"Yes Granger."

The 'ride' started and Malfoy startled. It was fast.

When they arrived at the bottom and she exited he stayed frozen to the spot.

"Are you alright? You look kinda… funny there Draco."

"CAN WE DO THAT AGAIN?" He erupted.

She blinked and burst into laughter.

"Later, come on, let´s go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the streets.

"First, we´re going to go get some muggle clothes, then we´ll go to a movie and eat," she looked at his pleading face, "And THEN, we´ll ride the elevator."

"Okay- wait! What? What´s wrong with what I´m wearing? And what´s a 'mooovie'?"

"Draco, we need to attract less attention. Come on, I´ll take you to the best: Abercrombie and Fitch!" She cried as she pulled into a dark shop where the music was blasting as loud as it could.

"This is how muggles dress!" She yelled over the music.

His mouth dropped as he tried to take it all in. When they left he was wearing some skinny jeans in gray with a gray T-shirt and a green hoodie. Typical Slytherin. And she wore some black jeans with a yellow tank-top, a red button-up shirt and some red nerd shades.

"And, what did you think?" she asked.

"It was alright." He said coolly, though he secretly loved it. "Whoa Hermione, since when did you- I mean, since when are you- you look-wow."

She blushed; "Thank you. You look very… muggle. You should do that more often- let your hair fall into your eyes, I mean. It looks nice."

"So, er... what´s next?" he stuttered.

"A movie, you get to pick. Don´t ask what it is just pick one."

"Okay, umm, that one 'SnakeHeart'."

"A romantic-comedy? Didn´t know you had it in you, Draco. Come on let´s get some popcorn!"

"Pop-WHAT?"

She laughed as he scrunched up his face at the puffed corns and they entered the theater.

Towards the end of the movie Hermione fell asleep and he ended up holding her and missing the rest of the movie because he just couldn´t look away from the sleeping Gryffindor in his arms. When it was over he gently shook her and she shot up.

"What? What happened? Draco? Where´d everybody go?"

He chuckled and picked a piece of popcorn out of her hair.

"They left, the movie is over. And what would you call this experience?"

"This is how muggles spend their time. How did you like it?" she answered slightly distracted by the fact that his hand was lingering near her cheek, her lips. _"Just a little bit closer…" _she thought and then quickly stood up, shocked.

"Come on, let´s go eat. I´m starving."

They went to a little apartment building that the school had provided for each of them and entered his kitchen which was already stocked with everything you need for a Pasta Alfredo.

"Okay, so you set the stove on high, and boil the noodles…" she explained.

While the cooked, they found they had a lot in common.

"How DID you find the movie?" she asked.

"Okay. I was a bit distracted…"

"By what?"

"Er…nothing."

When they finally tasted the food it was delicious.

"And this was…?"

"How muggles feed themselves."

"I still prefer house-elves." He lied.

They cleaned up and he walked her to her apartment.

"There´s still one more thing." She whispered.

"What-oomph!" she cut him off by kissing him softly.

"_That_ was how muggles say goodbye."

"Merlin, I love muggles!"


End file.
